


Blood and Rites

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Tyrell Wellick Vampire, a lot of blood, grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: The vampire didn't hesitate he could see how time slows down.He could hear the sound of the blade tearing the skin and felt the fragrance of that wonderful blood.He saw the gradations of red in that drop falling to the ground, the vampire wouldn't allow such a waste so he took that drop with one finger of his right hand as he bent his head to drink the arm that Elliot offered.





	Blood and Rites

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Sangre y Ritos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485537) by [funkyficker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker), [Tyrelliot (SlashShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot). 
  * A translation of [De Sangre y Ritos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485537) by [funkyficker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker), [Tyrelliot (SlashShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot). 



> Hi, English isn't my first language so there are a few grammar mistakes. If you can read in Spanish.The original version is De Vampiros y Hackers ;)  
> If you love Tyrelliot Join us :  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

He hacked him.It's clear that he had done it, Elliot had fallen straight into the trap of Tyrell "CTO" Mr.Robot was aware of it so He wasn't surprised to see him that night with the car parked in front of his apartment.He should give him some credit, the vampire was very persistent.Elliot would not know how to handle it.He couldn't take advantage of the situation to have a senior executive who could access a lot of information of ECorp in order to delete it Tyrell was a resource and Mr.Robot would ensure to have him in his hands.

\-- I see you're visiting the slums, Tyrell -- He commented staring at the executive, who dressed elegantly, sheltered a few meters by a human watcher beside his last model car, a rarity in those streets.

The vampire smiled back slightly surprised by the change of attitude of the human -- I felt free to know your house like you decided to know my life --.

 _"Oh, he was in his hands"_ , thought Mr.Robot making a sign that he was inviting him to enter.The tour was in silent at least for the human because Tyrell heard loud and clear the sound of the human heart beating like music to his ears, the path of his blood calling to be taken, he could compose symphonies about it and even that He still feel that it's not enough.

\--- I would invite you "Real Blood" but ... --- Mr.Robot said to him closing the door behind them approaching Tyrell with a defiant daze pulling out his swiss army knife, it was opened with a snap by his right hand and cutting his left forearm with one of the blades then a thin line of blood began to flow quickly -- ... I know you didn't come for that. -- he continued raising his arm as a tribute.

The vampire didn't hesitate he could see how time slows down.He could hear the sound of the blade tearing the skin and felt the fragrance of that wonderful blood.He saw the gradations of red in that drop falling to the ground, the vampire wouldn't allow such a waste so he took that drop with one finger of his right hand as he bent his head to drink the arm that Elliot offered.

It has been a long time without drinking human blood since "the creatures of the night came out of the coffin" because "Real Blood" appeared Which is an alternative to human blood (Mass-produced in China and marketed by Ecorp, used it as a reason for vampires are accepted like harmless citizens as anyone.Of course"real" didn't describe how fake finding it many vampires about it, they refused to consume wreaking havoc in the early years.This situation was successfully stopped by the vampire "Phillip Price" nowadays CEO of Ecorp, in the past he was in charge of civil security after that incident Price decided to change his way.In his own words: "Where he was needed").

Tyrell saw _solitude, strength, revolution_ , he didn't know this kind of connection it's even possible, it's a fact that he'd taken blood from other humans mostly homeless people and criminals.He felt some of their emotions surrounding them every day in their miserable existences, they were gray, simple, nothing like Elliot's blood made in his mind.If he desired Elliot before in that moment he was completely and hopelessly addicted to him.

\-- Do you enjoy it? -- the hacker asked him raising an eyebrow, his body was getting weaker and weaker he didn't take long to fail his legs.However, Mr.Robot didn't give up so fast at least not when he had the executive "In the palm of his hand."

The voice of the hacker brought him back to reality turning his perception to a "normal" state to realize that if he continued drinking his blood like that end up draining him so he used all his self-control to get away his fangs of the human.His mouth was stained, Mr.Robot ran his fingers over the edges slipping into his lips.

\-- You mustn't waste, it's rude --

Tyrell licked his fingers staring Elliot with his fully dilated pupils, he was excited.His body felt the warmth through human blood.The vampire seemed as one of them, his skin was less pale, his expression "alive".

 _"I had gotten"_ Mr.Robot thought.He had the senior executive where he wanted, but he had to admit it that wasn't a task he thought he could enjoy it so much, sliding one leg between Tyrell' legs.It was just an extra, a little fun, he mixed pleasure and business _"Why not?"_ Go further in these frictions, stoking the passion it was fine although he didn't finish it not in that game gave _"everything"_ so easily.It would achieve exactly the opposite of what he needed to get.

He lost his mind, a part of the consciousness of Tyrell was screaming him but that voice was muffled by rubbing the other, those fingers in his mouth and the leg between his.The vampire needed him almost like the blood coming from him.That's why he played one of the cards that he hadn't allowed either he or any vampire who appreciates his life.

Yes.Tyrell gave him his "Immortal blood".

That action hadn't allowed since immemorial times in which vampires were a few in the world.

The vampiric blood has properties that cause by a short time the same as a drug: An increase in sensory perception in humans whom can experience the advantages of being like them without the negative effects.The most important thing is this action that it makes a kind of bond between him and the human.In what he can perceive his emotions.If you add Elliot give his blood voluntarily then this is something more.It is like a ritual in which the bond would be created on both sides.

Although this bond would gradually fade it If the ritual wasn't repeated continuously but this detail didn't matter at all to the ancient vampires.They've said "Immortal blood" as they called it only should be used to convert to another under a strict process of vampiric selection and permits from human law.Also, another detail which "night creatures" mustn't share their blood is because humans can discover more of them than they already knew.This situation could be dangerous for them.Humans would experiment with them and delete them.It wouldn't be so complicated with all the technology they developed so the prohibition was a fair precaution.

That Tyrell's fingers stayed away from him was confusing for a second though not enough as the vampire was cutting his own wrist with his fangs.Vampiric blood was spurted and offered it to him.Mr.Robot would be a lier if He said he expected this situation.However he didn't believe it was a disadvantage, he had information more rumors than certainties about its effects and he liked it.

The best part was vampires have totally prohibited give it.In another hand there's not a law for humans apparently it was enough with the rumors linking vampiric blood with illness or death.

 _"Bullshit",_ thought the hacker who pulled his arm and consume him.

The blood provoked him a peculiar sensation, this warm, thick liquid, tasted like: _revelation, light, disjointed memories of the vampire_ went through his mind, his cells changed so fast that his body couldn't sustain itself.Tyrell noticed that and support him with the other arm allowing the hacker drink all he wanted, his outward expression with that glow that lit his eyes was an exquisite view that deserves any danger.

Mr.Robot didn't know how long he was drinking vampire blood, could be hours or seconds, he was beyond reality, it was stronger than any drug that Elliot had ever used.The difference is that these substances didn't cause what he had experienced the increase in his perception, the expansion of his mind and Damn it! everything was so fucking clear as if he had been asleep all his life and he'd just awakened.

His entire body _burned_   If he though pleasure was an extra in his plan in this moment he was determined to take it over.He came closer to Tyrell's face and with his both hands clasping their mouths in a bloody kiss so in this way he could taste the mixture of both types of blood.The kiss was demanding, their tongues were fighting each other in a violent dance, the rest of their bodies followed it rubbing each other.Clothes were an obstacle so they quickly got rid of these.When they coming to bed Mr.Robot sat astride Tyrell's hips bending to continue kissing while his hands got away in vampire's body.Tyrell responded in the same way and soon they were devouring each other in a sublime friction.

It didn't take long for the hacker came between gasps and moans.The executive away carefully his face to him he wanted to see his expression when he came to the limit listened to the sound of erratic heart, the blood coursing through his veins, Magnificent" Tyrell whispered and began to kiss his neck.

Elliot was asleep, relaxed by continuous orgasms.He forgot for a moment what is his objective until the sound of his cell shot him and he was aware that he couldn't go _further_ with Tyrell.This was only an advance what He could get him to gain his confidence.That was the goal he should remember, going to bed with him at this stage wasn't in their plans, the situation got out of control.  
Ok, He had fallen into _pleasure_ but not anymore he reunited all his will and extra strength of the vampiric blood and he got up and this action provokes confusion to the vampire.

Darlene had called he didn't need to see the number or name engraved on his cell phone, it was so obvious that was she, only his sister would call him at this time, _"time"_ thought while he was looking at the clock marking 3 15 am _"How long has he been playing with the vampire?_ And they only were rubbing. _What the hell happened to him? "_.

Tyrell couldn't stand the distance of another body until recently with him, he went to him hugging him from behind kissing his neck.-- It's time for you to go.I have things to do.I need space -- Mr.Robot said to him removing his arms away from his body again.

A bucket of cold water was little compared to what he felt the executive in the moment he heard those words.He didn't want to get away from him  _"I won't"_  Tyrell thought decided, but in the instant, he met his gaze he had to retreat, it was a hard unflinching look that didn't accept doubts or negative answers.


End file.
